Petscop 6/Transcript
sound, twice — 2 hrs 39 mins later low ominous sound to black disk WHERE IS MY HOUSE WHERE IS THE SCHOOL I WILL FOLLOW — 1 hr 24 mins later echoing thump Cut Paul: That was kinda fun, actually. G–Going through a four hour video, and noticing that, on one half of the video, the windmill's going one direction, and in the other half, it's going in the other direction. And pinpointing where the change occurred, and, uh... the fuck is this? Paul: That's neat. Heh. Well, that's red now. Oh, yeah, I was gonna mention this, actually, in another video. I've come up before and seen it... I've seen the camera at this height before. I don't know what causes it to happen, but, sometimes I just come up here and it's at this height. It makes sense in this case, I think, 'cause the character was, like, right up at the camera here. And it seemed to be, like, at this level. Heh, well, this is still here. CAUGHT Paul: Oh my god. Oh my god. Nothin' else... OK. Let’s look at what we got. menu opened Have you found anything weird lately? There is much to find in this place. module opened in Pets menu (Enter a description here) ——— — A bird. I think I forgot what birds look like. — "Funny stupid blob monster" says Mike. That's what it is. — Painter. Painting puzzle. — Catch Randice first(?) — Has broken leg for some reason. I already hung him on a wall, too late to take it back. It makes me think about the dog actually. Because when the car hit him I thought "at least it will be over soon." He survived it, and I was the only one who still wanted to put him down.A dog is an innocent Paul: Uh-oh. Uh... uh-oh. "I was the only one who still wanted to put him down." Um... When that dog wags its tail and it appears happy, it's not real. I guess that's toneth then. toneth toneth toneth toneth toneth toneth toneth toneth toneth toneth toneth toneth toneth toneth toneth toneth toneth. the end. it's yucky outside. Paul: What've... what've I just walked into? Oh, that's it. Heh. Yeah, OK. Um, that's... heh. Paul: OK, so I actually... this–this is new to me. I haven't seen this. Yeah, so, I tried going down here before, but I think actually that was before I even put in the code. So I just discovered this, just now. Um... but, you know what? I think, actually, this... I think I know what this is. This is our A, B, NLM. You know, you recognize the shape of this one, and then you have... So, I don't know what this is here, though. Yeah, so, I didn't imagine you could catch this... I–I mean... I walked into it. Nothing happened. Discovering a lot of interesting things. Oh, uh... whoops. I meant to talk about this, because this doesn't do anything, right, this menu option, nothing happens. I'm guessing at some point you could name your pets. Right? And this was, like, suggestions or something. Yeah, yeah. Just showing that that doesn't do anything. Alright. Cut Paul: Hmm... alright. Cut asks "Where is my house?" Tool: You'll never go home Paul: Hm. asks "Where is the school?" Tool: You can't go back in time Cut Paul: This game is trying very hard to make it seem like... like there's an entity in it. Like a ghost or an AI trying to communicate with me. It's interesting. But, you know, the way you know that there's a ghost in a game, trying to communicate with you, is if it comes out, if it stops being distant, and it comes out, and you can have a, you know, a real-time back-and-forth with it. And it stops being so one-way, like, I... I leave my PlayStation, and it comes–comes out and does this whole pre-recorded thing. And, well, the closest thing that's happened to that is last video, you know, it actually answers my questions. But, you know, it only responded to two of my questions, and the first one, the first question I asked, it didn't even answer that question. So, no obvious interactivity happening. You know, and it answered the second question but that could have been a coincidence. Um, yeah. So, not entirely convincing yet. But, you know, I'm looking forward to what I might see next. And, it's very interesting, this game, 'cause you can walk around, and something will just happen. You know? 'Cause I created a new file, and I tried to be scientific about it: I went and did all the same things that I did this time, and the same things did not happen. None of the things happened. None of the oddities occurred, like the thing in the mirror room, for example. So there's a bit of randomness in it, and it's interesting how it doesn't seem to really care if you see everything, I guess. Yeah, so, it's interesting. Cut Category:Transcripts